What Happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas
by LozzaWigmore
Summary: Everyone knows that there is something pulling Deeks and Kensi together but will they give in to their feelings or will they keep their relationship strictly proffessional?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kensi's POV**

"Happy birthday Kens, you don't have to thank me" a very colourful envelope was shoved in front of my face by my partner reminding me that I was now another year another and another year closer to dying.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to" I replied smiling.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't usually celebrate your birthday?" Deeks handed me the envelope whilst he went and sat at his desk.

"How could I not celebrate being another year closer to retiring and never having to see your golden locks again?" I smirked playfully and proceeded to open my present.

"Aw Kens do you really think you'll get rid of me that easily?" he was leant forward on his desk resting on both elbows eagerly awaiting me seeing whatever it is he has got me.

"Two tickets to Vegas and a set of homemade vouchers... a free full body massage from one Marty Deeks? You're too kind" I placed the vouchers back into the envelope carefully and continued to study the plane tickets "What makes you think I would go to Vegas with you?"

"We've spoken about this before... you promised?" He put on his best puppy dog eyes and genuinely made me feel bad about not being excited about my present.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to go..." I looked down at my feet as I saw him smile out of the corner of my eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam's blunt question completely cut through any nice atmosphere in the room.

"Morning Sam, not going to wish Kens a happy birthday?" Deeks just cannot help himself can he? There's a reason I don't advertise my birthday.

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday girl I didn't even know! G, did you know it was Kensi's birthday?" Sam shouted into the space where Callen soon filled with his presence.

"No I didn't, I think this calls for drinks tonight" Callen smiled like he had an idea which worried my deeply.

"No guys, no drinks, no party, no celebrations" I shook my head slipping the present Deeks had given me into the drawer of my desk. If either of the guys got news of mine and Deeks' trip they would rip him to shreds.

Eric appeared on the stairs indicating that there was somewhere more important we needed to be and something more important that we needed to be doing. As a group we made our way up the stairs meeting Nell and Granger in Ops.

"Where's Hetty?" Callen questioned voicing what everybody was thinking

"She wasn't feeling too good therefore won't be coming in today" Grangers voice was completely monotone but nobody else seemed to pick up on it so I brushed it off.

"Meet DeVinco, italian mob member, hasn't been a problem until a few weeks ago when he landed on American soil and was seen to be meeting with Hal Valenco"

"Who is Hal Valenco?" Deeks had his 'concentrating face' on intently listening to Nell.

"Valenco" Eric loaded his profile onto the screen holding all of the information we had about him "A 49 year old man from France who has a past of dealing with guns, drugs, prostitution but most recently, assassination"

"What has this got to do with us?" Sam was getting impatient

"With the world leaders meeting in a few days there is a worry that they are becoming a target for several groups around the world. Each leader is bringing their own team however the Mayor of Los Angeles has requested that you four head the event security"

"Really? So we're babysitting?"

"Not babysitting Deeks, protecting" Granger left the room returning to his desk where he worked alone on the computer.

"The meeting will be at the City Hall and you guys need to set the security plan and lead the team before and during the event". Gesturing towards Sam and Callen she said that they had a meeting with the mayor in an hour. Deeks and I were sent to city hall where we were then going to meet the team we were leading.

"Shotgun" Deeks shouted as we were climbing into the car

"It's just you and me, who else who going to be riding in the front?" I laughed whilst buckling up and starting the engine. We arrived at city hall shortly and were faced with 20 wide-eyed, fresh out of training security guards.

"Hi guys, I'm Kensi, this is my partner Deeks and we're going to be running the show on Friday along with our other team members who will be here soon" I made my way along with a few members of our temporary team who I must admit were quite attractive. We were in one of the meeting rooms when a young, male member of the team made his way over to me.

"Mrs Blye, may I ask you what made you want to become an NCIS agent?" he lent on the table pushing his face towards mine.

"Urm actually it's Miss and I'm not sure, my grandfather served his country as did my father as do I" I smiled slightly being friendly as he touched my shoulder.

"Oh really, so what would you say if I asked you to dinner Miss Blye?"

"She would say she's married to her job therefore might as well be Mrs" Deeks snaked his arm round my waist pulling my in tightly.

"Watch out Deeks, your protective side is showing" I wriggled free and walked over to a group of girls in the corner. Deeks gave Mr Rubbish Chat Up Line a stern look and followed me closely keeping an eye on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Deeks POV**

I hate guys who think they stand a chance with a girl like Kensi. The day went rather fast. Sam and Callen arrived; we came up with a plan of security and told everyone where they had to be and what their jobs were.

We were all making our way back to where Hetty was waiting with a few surprise treats for all of us.

"Now Kensi..." I started as we walked inside "I know you said no drinks, no parties, no celebrations... but this is cake and consider it more a few friends hanging out instead of a party and we're not celebrating, we're chilling"

"You guys are unbelievable" She threw her arm around my shoulder and slovenly walked over to the rest of the group with me "I can't believe I'm turning 25..." she said shoving a slice of cake into her mouth.

"25? Oh please, pretty soon you'll be playing Bingo with Hetty" I blurted the insult not considering the fact that Hetty was stood right next to me.

"I'll have you know Deeks I have never played Bingo in my life... Chess is my game" she sipped her cup of tea and seated herself at her desk. She scares me. She may be old and tiny but she is one scary woman. The door opened and in walked and in walked Nate.

"Happy birthday Kensi" he gave her a tight squeeze and handed her a little present.

"A gel bracelet? That brings my grand total up to 80. Thanks Nate" they hugged once more then Nate helped himself to cake.

We talked, hung out and finished the cake before going home at midnight.

"You sure you don't want some company on your birthday?" I shouted across to where Kensi was getting in her car.

"I'm sure Deeks, I'm just going to go to bed" she yawned loudly and over the top which made it obvious she wasn't even tired.

"Alone?" She's right, I am one for pushing my luck.

"Yes, alone, unless..." I looked over the roofs of all the cars to see Kensi looking around the car park "Nate wishes to join me?" she was teasing me, trying to wind me up. Well it was working. She had no intention of going home with Nate

"Hm, what? I urm... I have to get home... I need to feed my... er fish" he awkwardly climbed into his car and sped off causing Kensi to laugh.

"Goodnight Deeks" before I knew it she was also off into the night.

"Sweet dreams Kens" another failed attempt from Marty Deeks. How much harder do I have to try?

**Kensi's POV**

The sun was rising and I peeled myself out of bed. 6:00 am. Throwing on my running gear I set off on my 5 mile run that I do every morning. Except this morning was different. Deeks was waiting outside my front door with his running gear on.

"Hey partner, I thought I'd run with you" I greeted him nicely with a smile and we ran together. It was quite sweet really. It reminded me of once when we were undercover together. Deeks wasn't too bad actually, he kept up and wasn't completely dying when we got back.

"Do you mind if I quickly have a shower at yours then drive into work with you?" he asked nicely probably assuming that I would say no.

"Yeah that's fine but if you try to go through any of my draws I will not hesitate to chop both your hands off" I smiled sweetly and proceeded into the house holding the door open for my partner.

With the time now being 8 am we were due in work in 15 minutes. Deeks left his car at my house and I gave him a lift in. We arrived in the car park at the exact same time Sam did.

"Coming to work together? Did he make sure you saw out your birthday... perfectly?" Sam said sarcastically with a wink.

"If you must know Sam we went for a run this morning; some of us actually like to maintain our fitness" Deeks took the lead taking none of Sam's bullshit

"Navy Seals don't need to work for it... we just have it" Sam threw his bag over his shoulder and rocked past Deeks

"Only problem is you're not a seal anymore" I don't think either of them were joking. Normally they throw around a few insults, laugh a bit and move on. This was a serious problem between these two.

"And you're still just a little boy who snuck into NCIS from LAPD... know your place" Deeks sensed Sam's anger and backed off keeping his mouth shut. Sam turned around and walked inside ending their argument for today.

I laughed at the 'oops' look that he gave me.

"Come on little boy, let's try get through the day without shooting someone"

* * *

Thank you for the reads, favourites, review and followers you guys are genuinely amazing and I love you all!

Please review as it will inspire me to post more.

Let me know what you think ,.. Is it long enough? Should I post once a week? Plot ideas? All opinions are valued.

Thank you once again.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**What happens in Vegas**

**Chapter 3**

**Kensi pov **

As I pushed open the door I noticed Deeks standing very close to me. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"We're partners, we shouldn't have personal space issues." He stated as our conversation was interrupted by Callen walking past.

"Cal, where are you going?" I asked seeing him in some jogging bottoms and a baggy shirt carrying a rather heavy looking bag.

"Gym… care too join me?" He stopped walking and placing one hand on his hip and the other on his gym bag.

"Yeah I'll be there in 5." I started walking over to my desk to put my bag down when Deeks caught a hold of my arm and stopped me. "Deeks, what are you-"

"Do you think Sam will hurt me?" I saw him staring round the corner at Sam. He looked like a little boy who had lost his parents.

"Deeks, you're a grown man. Grow some balls and come on." I turn back around and continue walking over to my desk. "Hey Sam, we're all going to the gym… you coming?"

"Yeah, ok." Sam stopped talking and smirked as he saw Deeks walking around the corner. "Hey Deeks, get ready for an intense sparring session"

"Spa-ing… together… sounds interesting" He laughed and I got his humour instantly.

"He means fighting genius." I dropped my bag and leaned back on my desk staring at Deeks.

"Yeah, I knew that." He smiled and shrugged as he started walking over to his locker "Coming partner?"

"Urr yeah." I paused and turned to Sam who was staring at me. "Go easy on him." He replied with a simple nod, which felt insincere. Following Deeks to the lockers we geared up and headed to the gym.

**Deeks pov**

Kensi and I walked through the doors leading to the gym to find a very sweaty Callen on one of the machines. "Callen!"

"Deeks… Kens" He nodded as he said each name, his breath heavy and his speech fast. He was obviously tired.

"How about a little bit of sparring then?" I felt quite pleased with saying the word I just learned.

"Sparring. I've never thought you would be into that, but ok." He said as he started walking over to the mat. "You and Kens go first. I'll play the winner."

"Ok, bring it beach boy." Her words were soft but dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll go easy on you." Taking our positions on the mat we began our training. She made the first move when she grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back before I managed to wriggle out of her grip. I grabbed her shoulders and hooked my leg around hers and instantly got her on the ground. I was lying on top of her and everything seemed to slow down. Time had stopped. I was just lost in her eyes, forgetting where I was. Our moment stopped as she flipped me over and she was now pinning me down.

"Owww! Ok you can get off now you win!" I squirmed in pain trying to escape her grasp but it was no use.

"You are such a wimp." She got off me and helped me up.

When I finally got my breath back I turned to her and smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone easy on you." She smiled back at me then went to punch me. Surprisingly when her fist connected with my shoulder it actually hurt. "Ok, ow." I let out a short breath and turned back to Callen. I then noticed Sam by his side; sporting a huge grin

"You got beat by a girl." Sam mockingly sang avoiding eye contact.

"I wouldn't class Kensi as a girl. She's more like wonder women or cat woman or something."

"You would like me in a cat suit wouldn't you Deeks?" she flirtatiously smiled and batted her eyelashes making me smile at the image currently in my head.

_Oh yes I would_

I turned to Kensi who was now staring at the ground smiling. Coughing awkwardly I proceeded with "Ok, Callen, she's all yours."

As they were about to get on the mat Eric came through the door blowing a trumpet. "Gather children, come and gather round Ops."

"I'm not letting Kens off that easy... We'll pick this back up later" Callen said as he walked off with Sam in front of us.

"I know you're now picturing me in a cat suit" Kensi quietly said as we started walking out of the gym.

"Of course not." I smiled at the fact we both knew she was right "All I can say is you would make a very attractive cat woman"

"Marty Deeks was that a compliment?" I couldn't help but notice that she was blushing at what I said.

"I think it was. You know would be nice if you gave me a compliment sometimes." My facial expression looked hurt and upset which only made her laugh again

"Ok then urm, your fighting… isn't… bad?" She raised her shoulders and smirked.

"Oh, such an amazing compliment… really helps my self-esteem." We walked out the doors and started climbing up the stair to Ops.

When we finally walked through the doors there was a picture of Hal up on the big screen.

"Ok so you all know that this is Hal Valenco. He was spotted this morning leaving this house-" Nell started to explain.

"Who owns the house Nell?" Callen interrupted.

"It's Melanie Portsman's house. 28 blonde, typical Barbie-" Nell frowned as she started to explain what Melanie looked like.

"Wait, Nell, bring up a picture of her please." I said. There was no way it could be the person I was thinking of.

"One sec…" She started tapping at her tablet and up popped the picture.

"You have got to be kidding me…" My thoughts came out my mouth like word vomit as I rubbed both hands through my hair. Kensi stared at me with confusion until it was like a light bulb went off in her cute little head.

"Let me guess, one of your many psycho ex girlfriends?" Kensi's confused look very quickly turned into a smile as I bowed my head in disbelief after a subtle nod.

"Miss Jones, Mr Beale, please continue." Hetty said staring back at the pair.

"Well, we followed Hal's car through traffic cams and right now he is at Monica Pier." Eric showed traffic cams of Hals car but all I could think about was what the hell is Melanie doing with him.

"Ok, Mr Callen and Mr Hanna will go and get Mr Valenco. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks I want you to go and find out more on Miss Portsman." We all just stood there causing her to waft her hands in the air "Go" she said walking out of the room.

"Perfect." I muttered under my breath as Kensi started dragging me out of Ops.

As we started hopping down the stairs Kensi couldn't help but ask me the question she always asks when a crazy ex comes up. "C'mon, out with it… what's wrong with this one?"

* * *

I know it's been forever and a day but to those of you who are still reading THANK YOU!

Reviews are still inspiring so review away

-L


End file.
